


Nurse Waverly

by GI_Jane1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GI_Jane1/pseuds/GI_Jane1
Summary: Nicole wakes up in the hospital unable to move, talk, or remember how she got there. She’s just about to lose all hope until like an angel, her nurse touches Nicole’s hand and introduces herself as Waverly. Let the pining, fluff, and blooming romance commence!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d try my hand at a Nurse Waverly Fic and switch up the way WayHaught meets. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Nicole felt cold and lost-the haze taking over her brain preventing her from using her senses to grasp where she was, what was happening, or if she were even really alive. She was desperately trying to open her eyes, wiggle her toes, or release the scream that had been trying to escape her lips for what now seemed like an eternity. Trying to focus her brain and body on coordinating to make a noise, her attention was drawn to the excruciating pain all over her jaw and mouth. How was she just now feeling this? Had she been punched in the face? Is her jaw broken? Her whole body felt heavy, beaten, and sore. She felt trapped in the dark silence of her mind, body pulsing unforgivingly with bouts of pain, spasms, and overwhelming anxiety.

_ “ This was it _ ” she thought to herself,_ “_ _ I am in hell. How ironic that I will literally die in a town called Purgatory. _ ” A light bulb went off in her head. “ _ Wait, I’m in Purgatory. I am a police officer ”.  _

With that sudden recollection, the last moments she could remember before experiencing darkness flashed before her eyes. She was trailing a guy linked to Bobo Del Rey down a dark alley downtown. She didn’t want to call it in because she wanted to impress her new boss, Sheriff Nedley, and prove to the other male officers on the force that she wasn’t afraid to take a perp down by herself. 

“_God damn it Nicole, you let your pride get in the way of your safety and academy training. How could I be so reckless_ _”_, she chastised herself. She let herself wallow for a few more minutes until she felt overcome with determination to continue to evaluate her predicament.

“ _ Okay Haught, get yourself together. Just open your eyes and wiggle your toes or fingers. Let them know that you are okay and still here _ _._” 

She strained with all she had to give a signal to the nurse she heard fluttering about. Nothing was working, her body was useless, just an unmoving shell trapping her brain and beating heart. 

“ _ Wait a minute, my heart! _ ” 

Nicole could hear the monitors beeping in the background, signaling to the world that she was still alive with each steady beep piercing the silence of the room. She focused on shallow breathing techniques she learned in the academy to keep your heart rate and anxiety levels low in high stress situations. Within a few seconds, the steady beep of the monitor decreased, signaling a drop in her heart rate. 

“_Please nurse, please be paying attention to me_ ”. 

After a minute of the slower breathing, she let herself feel the overwhelming anxiety of being trapped in her body in complete darkness. The monitors instantly beeped more quickly, filling the room with a more drastic noise that hopefully warranted medical attention. 

She could hear the nurse quickly turn towards the bed, checking the IV in her hand, listening to her heart and lungs, trying to figure out possible causes for the accelerated heart rate. 

“Nicole, shhh it’s okay sweetie. My name is Waverly. I am the nurse assigned to you for the next few days. I promise I’ll take good care of you. You are in the Purgatory hospital in the ICU. If you can hear me, I just need you to take some slow deep breaths. Try to listen to my voice and relax. I am right here with you.”

As soon as the nurse began to talk, Nicole was instantly soothed by her sweet, velvety voice. She felt as though her words were a small caress spoken solely to calm her nerves. She felt her body instantly relax as the woman continued to speak light reassurances into her ear and offered a squeeze of her hand. 

A man’s voice broke Nicole from the mindless trance Waverly had placed her in. She recognized him instantly, it was her boss, Sheriff Nedley.

“Hi Waves, sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to ask if it’s okay for me to come in and check on my deputy?, he asked the young nurse gingerly, giving her all of the authority in the room.

Waverly responded very sweetly and professionally, “Of course, Sheriff. I’m sure she would appreciate a familiar voice. Her vitals look good and she seems pretty stable despite the bruising and head trauma you physically see. I’m not entirely sure if she can hear us right now but hopefully once the swelling goes down a little more, she’ll regain consciousness. Feel free to sit with her as long as you like.”

“Thank you...” he stuttered for a second as he looked down at the nurse’s shoes, trying to hide his face full of emotion as he took in all of Nicole’s injuries. “Nicole here is my newest deputy. She’s a tough son of a gun. I just need her to get better so she can continue putting all of the rest of the boy’s on the squad in their place. She hasn’t been here long but I’ve got high hopes for this one”.

Nicole’s heart fluttered at the sentiment and at the feeling of Nedley’s large, rough hand sliding on top of hers. Oh how she wished she could just squeeze his hand in this moment, to thank him for his support, and show him she had heard everything.

Nedley spoke but Nicole could tell it was now directed right at her. “Haught, you did well, kid. From what we could tell from the scene, it looks like you were blindsided by a guy twice your size but you fought back. You got him, Haught, okay. Lonnie just locked him up for good. Now you just gotta keep fightin’ a little longer, ya hear me? You gotta get better because we need you. Purgatory needs you.” His voice cracks a little, as he finishes his speech by saying, “I need you.” 

Nicole could hear him pause, trying to control his emotions to continue talking. She wasn’t sure why he felt so intensely that he needed her. She was just a rookie and had managed to get hurt within her first month on the job. Nonetheless, she was so grateful to have him here in this vulnerable moment, comforted by his words and fatherly presence. It had been a long time since an older adult had cared about her well being and had shown this much attachment towards her. 

Gathering strength from his pause, Nedley continued, “I am so sorry you have to meet Waverly under these circumstances but just know that you are in the best hands imaginable. I made sure she would be your nurse as soon as I heard you went down. She is a spitfire like the rest of the Earp family but she’s the best of them. You do everything she tells you to do and behave yourself, Haught. She’ll have you feeling good as new in no time.”

The red head’s pulse quickened a little at the mention of her name.  “Ah, Earp! Waverly Earp! The town sweetheart....Oh shit. ” Nedley had briefed Nicole on the Earp family and their sad backstory within Purgatory. She had been meaning to walk into Shorty’s to introduce herself but had yet to work up the nerve. The red head had spotted Waverly a few times since she moved, every time always overcome by her sweet spirit and natural beauty. She’d lose her confidence and swagger right as she’d convince herself to just walk up and say hello, often just resulting in drooling over her from afar like a puppy from the safety of her squad car. “ Oh great, so my creepy secret crush is not only a cool bartender but also my current ICU nurse? Does this girl ever have a day off ?”   


Right then and there, Nicole vowed that if she made it out of the hospital, she would make sure Waverly Earp had a fun day off, filled with appreciation for the care she received as a patient... and maybe, just maybe a little Haught charm. 

Nicole could feel Nedley’s hand lift from hers and heard him chatting with Waverly quietly in the hallway. Instead of listening to what they had to say, the red head’s mind began rushing with ideas and optimism on how to sweep Waverly off of her feet and what the future could hold. 

For the first time, Nicole truly felt like she had a mission outside of just work and people worth fighting for. “ _ Wake up body, I’ve got things to do here in Purgatory.” _


	2. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets a little too up close and personal with her new patient. Somehow Wynonna seems to interrupt a beautiful moment even with a seemingly unconscious Nicole.

“Nicole..... Nic sweetie....” Waverly’s voice suddenly trickled through to Nicole’s subconscious.

Nicole felt she had just awoken from a deep sleep, unsure of when she had drifted off or how long it had been since Nedley had left her room. Her senses honed back in to her surrounding environment, using her hearing to track where Waverly was in the room and listen to the beeping of the monitors still recording her vitals. 

“Nic, I’m gonna give you some pain peds this morning to try to keep you comfortable. I need to clean the wounds around your face and jaw from where you were punched. Everything is healing quite nicely and it looks like the swelling is starting to go down around your eyes and cheek. I promise I’ll be as gentle as possible but I need to irrigate more of your wounds and apply new bandages.”

Nicole steadied herself for what she imagined would be a lot of discomfort. She felt slightly fuzzy as Waverly informed her the medicine was being flushed through her IV. Fighting her drowsiness, Nicole focused on the feather light touches Waverly was placing along side her face as she held her head steady and dabbed at the wounds. The pain was starting to become unbearable. She wanted to squirm and scream out, to tell Waverly to stop, but she couldn’t. Still trapped in the hell that is the inside of her own mind. All of those years of weight lifting, early morning sprints, and martial arts rendering her useless in this moment. 

Nicole began to spiral from the pain. _“_ _ How am I ever going to recover from this? Will I ever wake up? Why does this hurt so fucking bad _ _?_”,her panicked thoughts overtook her usually steady subconscious and her vitals began to spike once more on the monitor.

“Shit”, Waverly exclaimed, suddenly wary on how to continue with her morning care for her patient. “Nic, I hope you are okay with it but I’m just gonna start talking to you a little bit about myself. I want you to focus on my voice and not on what my hands are doing. I can’t give you any more pain medicine at the moment so I need you to try to stay in control right now if you can hear me. Just breathe and listen, try to block out the pain”, Waverly pleaded as she continued her cleaning and debridementprocess. Nicole felt a reassuring squeeze on her right hand and a light sigh escape from Waverly’s lips. 

“Okay, here goes nothing. I’ve been wanting to introduce myself to you for awhile now. Nedley has been raving about you for months, far before you even moved here. I was super excited to hear about Purgatory getting a female police officer and from what I hear, you are pretty bad ass. I don’t know what brought you here but I’m glad you chose to look after this strange, little town. I hope this doesn’t sound weird but I’ve seen you around town a few times since you moved here.You’ve been on duty each time and quite honestly, I just always felt a little intimidated to approach you in your uniform. I didn’t want to seem overeager or freak you out.”

Nicole laughed in her head at the nurse’s ramblings. If only she could smile and reassure her that she had thought the same of her. It made her feel on top of the world to hear that Waverly had noticed her and even remotely knew of her existence. She silenced her thoughts once more as she focused back on the silky voice ringing in her ears, the pain all but forgotten as she hung on every detail the nurse shared with her.

Waverly went on to tell her about growing up in a small town, the drama surrounding her sister’s reckless behavior, and how she’s had to work hard to overcome the family name to get people to accept her. Nicole could not believe the young nurse’s honesty but thanked her lucky stars to get even just a small glimpse into her world. The red head found it hard to be forced to just listen to the memories and insight Waverly shared. She desperately wanted to console her with a touch when hearing the raw emotions on her voice at her upbringing and what led her sister to run away. 

“Shit sticks, what am I doing.” Nicole heard Waverly scold herself.

“Nic...err um I mean Nicole, I almost hope that you really can’t hear me. I am so sorry for just word vomiting my entire life story. Gosh you can’t even move or tell me to shut up, I guess I just don’t talk about these things to any one.”

There was a slight pause before Nicole heard Waverly take a slow breath and begin to speak again. “Wow Waves, get it together. You are rambling to an unconscious patient and getting all worked up. Maybe Wynonna was right, I do need to get out more.” 

“Okay Nicole, I am all done with cleaning the site and switching out the bandages. I hope that wasn’t too bad for you.” 

As Waverly spoke, Nicole could feel the nurse’s fingers thread through her hair and smooth a few strands out along the side of her face that had gotten matted down with the bandage. The wake of Waverly’s fingers against her face left a trail of what felt like fire on her skin. It ignited a tingling sensation down her body and throughout her muscles, all the way down to the tips of her fingers and toes. 

That’s when she felt it. One twitch. One tiny twitch of her finger that sent her subconscious soaring with hope and determination. 

_“Come on Nicole, do it again. Just keep moving your hand. One more bigger contraction of those muscles. You can do this, Haught_.” She internally egged herself on with all her might.

All of a sudden, she could feel her hand twitch again and lift off the bed. Although it felt like a million pounds of dead weight, she heaved her arm up into the air with as much strength as she could muster. It immediately went to her cheek to trace the outline of where Waverly had last touched her. But as it reached her cheek, it fell upon warm, soft skin. “_Whoa_”, Nicole thought to herself as her hand made contact with Waverly’s for the first time. 

Nicole heard Waverly let out a little surprised squeak in response. She could still feel the nurse leaning over the bed, within close proximity of her face.

“Nic-“, Waverly started to exclaim but was interrupted by another voice.   
  


“Wow, baby girl. You move fast for a nurse with a supposedly unconscious patient. I know you’ve had a crush on Haught shot since she moved here but didn’t expect you guys to be shacking up already. Atta girl, little Earp.” 

Distracted by the intrusion, Waverly turned her focus away from the sudden movement of Nicole’s hand, not quite processing the monumental moment for the red head’s recovery. 

“Wynonna, what are you doing here?!” Waverly shrieked. “Shhhhh, don’t say that right in front of her. What if she can hear you!!”

At that moment, Nicole’s eyes shot open, finally able to take in the sight of the Earp sisters arguing in front of her in all of their glory. What a beautiful first sight to see, Wynonna with her wild hair and Waverly’s petite body still guarding her closely next to the hospital bed.

“I think it’s a little late for that, baby girl.” Wynonna said as she gestured for the young nurse to turn around. 

The red head watched as Waverly turned her attention back on her, hazel eyes growing wide as they met her own. 

“Oh fudge nuggets”, she heard Waverly whisper out as they continued to stare at one another with their hands still held tightly together from moments ago. 


End file.
